


Silencing Demons

by creativwritingmind



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Because Mark's work is an inspiration, Sleepers: Hometown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Like a butterfly the notes took off the piano and floated upstairs, into the bedroom, caressing her ears and filling the room with life. Coming awake slowly Jenna rolled on her back and stretched her body, her eyes still closed, her mind still lingering in the dream she had. Only opening her lids lighty she checked the clock by the bed, read 7:30. He was home early, earlier then she had expected. Every sense in her longed to get up and run to him, fall in his arms, feel him close again after weeks of abstinence. Yet, there was a certain thing about Tyler coming home from his tour that Jenna knew all to well. 

When she got up she headed not in his direction, but into the bathroom first, and started her daily routine. While brushing her teeth and combing her hair the blonde recognised how much soley his presence changed their home, even without him being directly by her side. The music was back in their halls, it filled the rooms with life, caring his voice in every corner of the house. She remembered when they had bought it and he had been so excited about the acoustics of the building. Now she knew why. Tyler needed music like the air that he breathed and he took it with him where ever he went. 

Coming home was filling this place with her, with the lyrics he wrote, the tunes that had spilled out of his head and found a way to the paper. Throwing a light dressing gown over her underwear Jenna left the bedroom then, tip toed downstairs, passed the room he still where sitting in on his piano. She could make out the words now and they frowned the smile that displayed on her face when she saw his neatly placed shoes and backbag in the hallway. "...our hometowns in the dark...where we're from, we're no one..." Coming home was also leaving the one place he felt alive most. And that was why he needed time to do the transition before he could face her. 

Over the years of getting bigger, over the last months of sucess Tyler had changed so much that he sometimes couldn't fit himself in there right away. When he was on tour he missed his family, his home, his friends...when he where there finally he painfully lacked the stage, the music, the fans. It were two contrary worlds he lived in and in both of them he was still searching for purpose. 

Taking two mugs out of the counter Jenna started to brew tea while she enjoyed the raw emotions displayed in his voice. It was so beautiful to listen to him when he was lost in himself, sitting here, inside the place they had made theirs, soley him and the songs he wrote, nothing else then the pure simple version of what thousands went wild over. Jenna knew that everyone who could witness him like this understood that what he did with writing was really letting his soul spill, that every word he brought down on paper was god-down-honest, that it still wasn't about the fame or the money, but the message.

Sighing reliefed as the chords began to change, to leave the song about the deamons that waited for him back here, Jenna removed the tea bags then and took the mugs in her hands, wandering to him, none of them stopping in their motion as she entered the room. Tyler kept playing incoherent accords while she placed the tea on a small table beside him and then stepped up behind him, letting her hands fall at his neck and run down his shoulders and chest, back up again in a repeated motion. 

His answer, of course, was an musical one, and Jenna couldn't do other then lean down and hug him thightly, smacking a kiss at the corner of his smile as she recognised the melody of the song he wrote for her starting. She slowly rounded him and slipped herself into his lap, between his arms, snuggeling up to him with her face in his neck while he kept on playing. A tremble, starting in his throat with the humbling of the lyrics he did went from her temple all through her body and Jenna closed her eyes, just enjoying the moment. It had become rare to be together like this. 

She nearly had dozed off in her position as Tyler let his fingers linger on a final accord, and then placed his hands at the small of her back, slow running cicles drawn into the silk of her gown. Still a littlebit sleepy the blonde pulled back a bit and faced her husband directly the first time now, feeling her heart swell on the emotion in his eyes, the love he was able to show without saying a word. Slightly attaching their lips she leaned in to greet him hello and felt his heart speading up under her chest, like it always did when they were that close, a silent commitment to how much he wanted her. 

Still Tyler was kind of mesmerized, lazy, not focused and she realised that she needed to take the lead, to ground him in the moment, so Jenna let her tongue slowly slip against his lips, searching for permission, smiling into the kiss as he let her deepen it. There was a magic thing about them being together like this. It always felt kind of the time would freeze, the world stood still, it did since years now and hadn't lessened at all over the time. Jenna knew better then to talk to him, respected his need for silence after all that noise and chaos he had been through. Not a single sound escaped them as Tyler let his hands wander in between them, finding the front of the gown, slipping under it to touch bare skin. 

They both shivered when his fingers met her waist, slowly searching their way up her back to her bare shoulder, pulling her closer into him. Jenna understood his plea, his urge to get them as attached as possible, but still she broke away a bit, leaned herself back with her hands planted on his chest before tilting her head and bringing her lips to the spot behind his ear, slowly kissong and licking her way down his neck, enjoying the heat the sharp hitch of his breath sent through her nervs. She took her time to nibble on his jaw, let her tongue trace his collarbone, feeling him relax slowly, finding his way into the reality he was in. 

As if life ran into him with every inch her lips traveled more on his skin Tyler took controll slowly, pushed the gown off her body gently to let his hands roam over the perfect skin he missed so much, the smooth texture of her body that had become part of his faith. The singer couldn't help but falling in love with her over and over again as she seperated them for a moment, stood up, took his wrists to urge him to follow her. Slowly, not seductive, more familiar Jenna walked up the stairs then, feeling him follow her close by, his eyes trailing up and down her form, memorizing every little spot he saw. 

Trembling on anticipation she let no minute pass as they finally reached their bedroom, turned, grabbed his face to look him into the eyes for a second before she kissed him again and then removed his shirt to create more intimacy, more of everything. Soft lips tracing the lines of the tattos on his chest Tyler closed his eyes, let his head fall back, felt himself getting more and more present with every touch. He was home, safe, and all the fuzz of thousands of voices calling for him subsided, made space for the ring of her breath, constant and still sped up as she slipped further and further down until she knelt before him, mouthing at his hip, her hands already loosening his belt. 

Tyler let his fingers comb through her hair and starred down at the perfection he had the honor to call his wife, being confirmed in how she could give him something only music had been able to do before he met her. With every of her calculated affections, with the sigh that left his lips as her met his most sensitiv skin, every of his raging thoughts died down, all the worry about what was to come next, after the sucess, left him. Seldom was he so connected to the present as in this moments, when he were on stage or with her, here, in the small space of their own, where charts and attandance and praise didn't matter. 

For a while he just enjoyed the pleasure she was giving him, more on the intellectual then the physical level, how much she showed her trust in him when she guided his hand to the back of her head to signalise him to set the rythm, but Tyler had never been one to find joy in this for too long. He wanted her on eye level, where he could kiss her, where they were equal to each other, in what they gave as much as in what they received. Pulling her soft strains lightly he convayed this to her wordlessly, helped her up and walked her backwards to the bed, the one where he had made her his not too long ago. 

They fell into each others arms with the perfect motion of trained lovers, let their bodys slide against each other without any destination for a while before Jenna sat up, straddled him and finally built the connection that made them one, engulfed him so fully that he couldn't tell anymore how he had ever been able to go without her for just one day. They were silent, both of them never had been vocal in bed, their daily life was so full of melodys and sounds that they cherrished the tranquility in this. Yet they both could read the other, were able to time their moves, their dance, until they fell into the sensation together, deep burried into each other. 

The quickened pace of her breath painting goosepumps on his skin Jenna leaned down at him, kissing his chest, his nose, his eyes, then lingering above him, just enough for him to see her warm smile. "It won't be for long, Ty. You'll be home again soon." "I am home." "No you ain't, and we both know that. This is not where you belong. But I'm glad you still keep coming back to me." Feeling his tiredness taking over, he cradled her in his arms then, closed his eyes and felt himself drifting off to dreams of lights and beats and rooms full of broken people, letting few last words escape his soul before he gave into it. "I always will."


End file.
